1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to driveline components and more particularly to a baffled vent system for equalization of pressure in fluid filled enclosures for driveline components.
2. Background Art
Drive train systems have been known for many years in the automotive industry and other industries that require power to be transferred to a driving member. In particular, the automotive industry drive train systems have evolved to the point where a drive train may be an all wheel drive system, four wheel drive system, a front wheel or rear wheel drive system. These systems are connected to an engine which provides the power and then to a transmission which will provide the necessary power transfer to a prop shaft and then to the half shafts and wheels of the automotive vehicle. The prop shafts are connected to driveline components such as, center differentials, rear differentials and front differentials. These driveline components transfer the torque from the engine to each wheel and provide for different speeds of rotation at each wheel depending on the conditions at each wheel. For instance, in a turn the outer wheel spins faster then the inner wheel or if one wheel encounters a slip condition such as found on loose gravel roads, ice or snow than the other wheel has to compensate by receiving more torque to remove the vehicle from the slip condition on the spinning wheel.
Generally speaking, most of the driveline components have parts that rotate at very high speeds and thus have to be bathed in a fluid sump for either cooling or lubrication purposes. With the high rotational velocities, pressure and heat tends to build up within the component hence, a vent is necessary to the atmosphere in many cases. The venting will allow the enclosure to operate at as near to atmospheric pressure as possible to ensure longer life of the seals within the driveline components. There have been many attempts to vent driveline components that are bathed in oil. Many of the prior art configurations include an orifice through the housing and a vent member that works either with a spring or some other type of mechanical device to allow pressure that is being built within the housing of the driveline component to vent to the outer atmosphere. This helps to reduce the pressure and further prolong life of the rotating components and the seals used within the driveline component. Generally, the prior art vents are located on a side or top portion of the housing and vary in shape, size and number used to provide the proper venting of the driveline component.
However, the prior art designs have not addressed all of the problems inherent with venting a system that operates at high speeds and pressures. The driveline components operational speeds are so high that the fluid used to bath and lubricate the components within the housing tends to swirl within the unit. This swirling causes the fluid to be expelled from the vent in the prior art systems. Fluid expulsion sometimes results in reduced durability of the driveline component and the internal components of the driveline component. Furthermore, it allows leaks from the housing which may be perceived by the operator of the automotive vehicle. It should also be noted that once the fluid used to bath and lubricate the internal components of the driveline component is reduced in quantity, the internal temperature will increase thus reducing the longevity and durability of the driveline components sometimes leading to premature failures and unwanted warranty costs for the manufacturers.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a venting device that is part of a system that will allow the venting of the high internal pressures of the driveline components without losing any fluid through expulsion from the vent.